Fact Fiction
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Jane thinks that Maura speaking Serbian is sexy. It also gives them freedom to confess…Post 3x08. Rizzles.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Rizzoli and Isles.**

***** Many thanks to a guest reviewer who let me know the proper Serbian words!**

* * *

Fact Fiction

- By MegannRosemary

* * *

They sank back into the soft mattress, smiling. The wine relaxed them and the low sultry heat of another person so close excited them. They were surrounded by warmth and happiness.

The lines blurred between fact and fiction, reality and fantasy.

They were exposed, lying there.

But it wasn't uncomfortable.

There was no pressure, felt free to talk, let unbridled thoughts surface.

"Why don't you want to get married?" Maura asked.

She could feel Maura's eyes burning into hers. The saw too much, reached too deep. "Why don't you?"

"I asked first." Maura shot back.

"I just don't think the person who I want to marry feels the same way about me." Jane confessed, turning onto her back and staring at the ceiling so that Maura couldn't see her eyes.

"Have you asked him or how do you know that he doesn't feel the same way?"

Let her assume that it was Casey. It was easier that way. "I haven't asked…"

Maura sat up, crossing her legs, "Then how do you know! I know you two both hate talking but something like this is important."

It was easier for Maura to assume, but words stuck in Jane's throat. She was so close, all she had to do was deny that it was Casey, say it was someone else. Then she would be just that much closer. Maybe then she would have the push to tell Maura how she felt. Instead, she answered as truthfully as she could. "Sometimes it feels like," she stuttered over the next word, "he loves me - I get these looks, these glances… But that's all there ever is. I guess I am just waiting for something more."

"Why don't you initiate it?"

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." She hinted, feeling that it meant nothing.

"Oh…" Maura lay back down beside Jane. "Then move on my friend, find someone who will love you back, get married, have kids, the whole thing."

A slow smile spread over her features as she imagined _the whole thing_ with Maura. Maybe one day she would fine someone else, but for now, she was more than content to lie here with the woman she loved.

They lay there in silence, thinking and dreaming of the future, together.

Then, Maura spoke softly, staring at the ceiling. "Ti bi bila prelepa mlada." _You would make a beautiful bride._

"Bless you." Then she smirked and propped herself up on her elbow. "That's pretty sexy though."

"Is it?" She rolled over to face Jane, grinning.

The relationship was at least, comfortable enough for Jane to say something like that. And she was glad, glad that their friendship held up. "Yeah." Jane nodded, taking a chance, initiating…something. "Say something else."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Maura took a deep breath, not taking any time to think. She just let it all flow out, unbridled and free. "_You are beautiful now and always. Even if you were to get married in a jersey, you would still be beautiful."_

Jane nodded her encouragement, taking in the sounds and letting them flood her mind. The sharp then smooth tones made her skin jump and her fingers itch to reach across the short space between her and Maura.

She spoke again, eyes flicking to Jane's lips, thinking and speaking the forbidden. "_I want to kiss you."_

Jane looked over quickly, the tone of Maura's voice had changed, grew more intense. Sexier but with more emotion. She couldn't read the look in Maura's eyes, but it was something she knew she wanted, something she yearned for.

She reached over and gently traced a finger from the tendrils of hair tickling her temple and across her cheek. The jolt of electricity that spread from her finger tips shocked her and she covered it up by tapping the end of Maura's nose and asking jokingly, "Now what did you say? I hope that wasn't an insult."

"It wasn't." She murmured.

Jane drew back into herself, hiding the intense emotion beneath a joke. "Good, so if Serbian is as easy as you say to learn, I won't find out you called me a bitch or something."

"No! Of course not." Maura grinned.

Jane shrugged and lay back down on the mattress, facing Maura, who mirrored her. They both pillowed they heads on their arms, faces inches away, knees bumping.

"Ok, keep talking please." It was a drug. She needed more of that perfect voice, the musical words.

"Volim te." _I love you_. She squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again, baring her soul.

Jane watched the other woman carefully rolled the words around in her head. She didn't need a translation for that, she understood perfectly. She could see it, feel it, from the woman in front of her. She leaned in, closing the distance between them. She pressed a soft kiss to Maura's sweet lips. She drank in the taste of the wine, took in the scent of Maura's soft skin. There were no words needed. Only the fervent kisses, the crush of bodies and the insistent roaming hands.

Fantasy became reality.

Dreams and hopes for the future would be their goals, their lives.

Facts, no fiction.

* * *

**A/N: Seriously though Sasha Alexander speaking Serbian = me dead. I'm sure Jane liked it too ;) I would love to hear what you think – thanks for reading!**


End file.
